


Kinktober - 19 - Nipple Play

by MathMigs



Category: Original Work
Genre: Erotica, F/F, F/M, Gen, Kinktober, Kinktober 2017, Nipple Play, Portuguese, Português (BR)
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 16:56:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15053708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MathMigs/pseuds/MathMigs
Summary: 19º conto baseado no desafio do kinktober de 2017





	Kinktober - 19 - Nipple Play

**Author's Note:**

> Agradecimentos especiais à ludiasart por ser a melhor beta reader. Vão catar ela no instagrão e ver as artes lindas dela inclusive a participação dela no kinktober!

O começo da manhã fez com que nos revirássemos na cama. A conchinha, desfeita no meio da noite, se remontando com a moleza do sono ainda presente. Uma de suas mãos convenientemente se posicionando no meio peito. Se aproveitou da localização e começou uma vagarosa massagem. Lenta, gostosa o suficiente para me fazer murmurar e ainda ter chances de voltar a dormir. 

Porém, quando estava prestes a retornar ao mundo dos sonhos, o apertou para me manter acordada. Soltei um grunhido tanto de irritação quanto contentamento, mas ainda assim me recusava a abrir os olhos. 

Vendo seus esforços não gerando muitos frutos, partiu para uma nova abordagem aumentando o ritmo da massagem e me apertando com mais frequência. Movia sua mão com gentileza e tirava de mim murmúrios satisfeitos. Se levantou um pouco para melhor me dar atenção. Com o braço cutucou meu ombro e logo entendi o que queria. Assenti e me virei, minhas costas sob a cama. 

Deixou de me agarrar para me beijar. Seus lábios percorrendo-o, indo à minha nuca, parando no meu ouvido. Sua respiração quente me distraindo de ambas as mãos deslizando para debaixo da minha camisa. Logo estavam as duas apertando meus peitos, os agarrando ora delicadamente, ora com mais força até que seus beijos chegaram à minha boca. 

Desprendeu seus lábios dos meus e então, olhando nos meus olhos, fez seus dedos apertarem meus mamilos. Mordi o lábio para impedir o gemido de escapar, mas isso só serviu de incentivo, seus dedos passaram a se concentrar nos bicos excitados com suas ministrações. Seus lábios voltaram aos meus, mas sua estadia foi breve, pois logo se separaram novamente. Porém não partiram antes de deixar uma lembrança, uma mordida no meu lábio inferior que me fez grunhir reclamando para que voltasse. 

Me olhou com confiança e continuou me encarando conforme descia seu rosto pelo meu pescoço e colarinho, o toque leve da sua boca deixando um rastro pelo percurso. Com uma das mãos levantou minha camisa, enquanto a outra continuava seu trabalho, novamente apertando o mamilo e provocando um gemido que não consegui conter. Seu rosto passou por cima da camisa e retornou à sua marcha de carinhos no topo do meu seio direito. Ia descendo, aos poucos, nossos olhos em nenhum momento se separando até que pairou por cima do bico. O encarou como se estivesse planejando o que fazer, retornou seu olhar ao meu, lentamente pôs a língua pra fora e o pincelou com ela. 

O movimento súbito me fez contorcer na cama, minhas costas levemente se arqueando e pressionando as pequenas protuberâncias contra si. As atacava com um fluxo circular e, quando o ritmo da língua diminuía, me chupava para que meu prazer continuasse. A puxava como se dela fosse tirar algo e em suas tentativas só conseguia me presentear. Estava perdida entre sua mão e sua boca, seus dedos e sua língua. 

O deleite era tanto que mal percebi sua mão se infiltrando dentro da minha calcinha. O agito dos seus dedos os fizeram impossíveis de serem ignorados. Se alternando entre esfregar meu clitores e se aprofundarem na minha buceta. Sensações me atacando de diversos frontes, incessantes mesmo depois de meu corpo ter se rendido. Contudo meus gritos clamavam por mais. Mais beijos, meus apertos, mais língua, mais dedos, mais de suas mãos me apertando, seus lábios me chupando, tudo ao mesmo tempo. 

Minhas mãos foram de encontro ao seu corpo. O abraçando enquanto meu corpo se contraia com os impulsos do clímax. Seus movimentos cessaram juntos com os meus. Meu corpo mole, porém dessa vez não de sono, não teve chances de impedir nossa separação. Só pude observar enquanto saia do quarto para iniciar seu dia e, enquanto acompanhava seus últimos vislumbres, não pude deixar de pensar: _bom dia pra você também_. 

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback é sempre bem vindo galeres. Vlw por ter chegado até aqui.


End file.
